See No Evil
by Sue de Nom
Summary: Katrina Parker lost a lot. From her mother to her dear brother! Now sent away by her own father to live with the malfoys and attend hogwarts. But with new friends Guess who, the plans they will discover and the things she'll learn! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Screwed

1I am screwed! I was screwed the day she died, the day he left, the moment I blacked out, and the day I met _him!_ After she died I _knew_ that there wasn't anything else that the world could throw at me to make things worse. I was dead wrong!

She had cancer. She was a resident of Salem Hospital, up in Boston where we lived. "We," meaning my brother Danny, Mom, and myself. My mom, Elizabeth Parker, was definitely my hero. She spoke her mind and and could practically read mine! But when Mom was hospitalized Danny and I were left at home to fend for ourselves and visit her every chance we got. Danny was a year older than me at 17, and a "year wiser," as he said. I have to admit that I looked up to him because he was always so confindent that everything would turnjust fine. But then one day, out of the blue, Mom died. Doctors say that she died in her sleep peacefully. To me, it looked like something more had happened. There were red marks on her wrists, they said those marks were from IVs. Her blankets were disheveled; they said she might have been having a nightmare. I asked if that meant that she didn't go peacefully. They just looked at me like I was the one who needed to be in the hospital.

So, a couple weeks later, after the funeral, after all the grief began to fade, we were shipped off to live with dear old Dad, Andrew Parker, who worked at the American Embassy in England, representing the American magical community. We hadn't seen our dad in five years. He never visited; however, occasionally he sent a birthday card when he remembered. Danny and I waited at the front entrance of the airport for nearly two hours before our dad finally showed up, chatting on a cell phone as if he were headed into a deli instead of picking up his "long-lost" kids two hours late!

"Hey kids, how've ya been?" he asked cheerily, then added back into his phone, "Yeah, I'm still here."

"How do you think? Our mother just died!" Danny said with disdain while hauling mine and his own suitcases into the trunk.

"Hey, Princess!" He gave me a hug that I never returned.

"You're two hours late, Dad!" I said. But he completely ignored me.

"No sir, I was not calling your princess, sir." I pulled away from him and went around to the back of the car where Danny was. I rolled my eyes and was close to tears.

"Go ahead and get in the back and try to get some sleep," he suggested. I nodded as my eyes began to droop. I sucked in my lips and started to bite at them. "Stop that!" Danny said tapping my mouth. I smiled. I climbed in the back seat and quickly dozed off.

When I woke up we had arrived at Dad's apartment building. Danny and I dragged our bags across the parking lot and into the main lobby. It didn't feel right. We didn't belong here, in the middle of all these muggles. I felt restricted and small. We piled into the elevator which carried us to Dad's 29th floor condo.

"Well go ahead! Find your rooms," Dad said, his cell phone temporarily put away in his front coat pocket for easy access. We hadn't stayed with Dad since I was 6, but I quickly turned down that hall and into my room. Danny stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I…" he began.

"Down the hall, fifth door on the left!" I said. My room looked exactly the same as I remember it. Pink, striped wall paper and a Care Bear bed-spread. Dad had bought it for me the first time we came to stay with him, right after Mom and Dad divorced. Anger rushed through me and I ripped the bed spread on the mattress and threw it out my window. I snapped out of my rage and realized that I had no other blanket. I walked down the hall to Danny's room.

"Um…can I borrow a blanket?"

Over the next couple of days Danny's feelings became apparent. Danny hated Dad. He would yell and rant about how he never tried to help Mom and that if he did maybe she would still be here and we wouldn't have to put up with each other. I expected all that out of him. But then Danny began to act very strange. He would disappear every night and stay out until maybe even the next night. He'd come home smelling of dirt and blood. Once I found blood on one of his shirts while I was washing clothes. I became very worried.

Then one very hot night around the 10th of June, Danny and Dad had their biggest fight yet. Danny exclaimed that Dad didn't care about either of us and that he is never home because he can't stand us. Dad tried to defend himself but Danny barely let him get a word in edge-wise. He finally sent Danny to his room.

After the screams had subsided I went to go talk to Danny but I came to find him with a broom and an open window. Before I could say anything he had jumped out and flown off. I didn't yell after him because I didn't want our dad to hear it. I ran down the hall and dug my own broom out of hiding and quickly jumped out the window after him.

I don't remember much after that. There was a dark clearing and Danny yelling at me for being stupid enough to follow him. Then everything went blurry and I screamed. I saw something but I can't remember what. When I opened my eyes, my head throbbing, Danny was gone and I passed out. When I woke again I saw the bright light of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I looked around to find my dad pacing back and forth, talking on his cell phone. He looked at me and his eyes widened to find mine open. He quickly hung up.

"You're awake!" he said, mouth agape.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You followed Danny and passed out in the middle of the woods," he said gently. I took another look around the room and became confused.

"Where is Danny?" I asked firmly.

"Uh…we haven't seen him for a week."

"WHAT?" I sat up and threw the thin blanket off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "We got to go find him!" I got up and looked in a mirror. My once blonde hair looked almost brown with grease and oil from lying in that bed for a week. I didn't care; I threw it into a bun and then noticed my eyes, which were now bright blue with tears.

"No."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're not going anywhere," my father said firmly.

"Well then you go find him!" I demanded.

"No, sweetheart, you need to get back and bed and rest." He pushed me towards the dirty old mattress.

"NO! I am not going to turn my back on my family! I refuse to forget Danny like you're apparently willing to!" I turned to walk away.

"Katrina Marie Parker, I am not turning my back on him!" he exclaimed. I was amazed by this statement and my jaw dropped.

"You already have!" I yelled at him. He continued to look at me in shock. "You turned your back on us a long time ago!" He shook his head. "YES! Did you know that I'm a seeker?" His face dropped for a lack of words.

"Yeah, and last year my quittich team won the regional championship! I had to quit because of Mom. Did you know that Danny was going to be Head Boy at Salem next year?" He closed his eyes and took a breath and mouthed the word 'no.' "I didn't think so!"

"I…" he began.

"And did you know, that if you had actually had come to visit Mom and maybe, just _maybe_, helped us with the medical bill, instead of leaving that to us, she might still be here!?" I cried. "I DIDN'T THINK SO!" I walked toward the door, tears streaming down my face. But all of a sudden I felt a massive pull and I was flung across the room and into the bed. I tried desperately to move but my muscles tensed. I looked up to him, his wand pointed at me and his face in a state of terror. He quickly replaced his wand in his pocket.

"Like I said, you aren't going anywhere," he said calmly. "In fact, you won't be coming home with me either." A confused look came over my face. "I have asked the Minsiter of Magic to recommend a host for you for rest of the summer until you begin term at Hogwarts on September 1st." He spoke to the floor as if ashamed of what he was doing.

"What? You're going to dump with some stranger?"

"I will be taking you in two days."

"Why?"

"I can't take care of you like I should. I am far too busy."

"See this is what I am talking about, just throwing me out instead of _trying_ to taking care of _your child!_" I exclaimed, still not being able to move.

"No, that's not why. I want you to be safe!"

"So send me back to Salem. I'll live at Becky's or Carla's! I don't want to go to Hogwarts anyway!"

"Hogwarts is a very respectable school with one of the finest headmasters in history!" he insisted.

"I DON'T CARE!"


	2. Welcome Home

1It had been nearly a month-and-a-half since Mom died. It was June 17th, two days after our little spat as I sat in front of St. Mungo's. He picked me up surprisingly on schedule at 3:30. I chose to sit in the back, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. We then set out on an hour and a half drive to the home of one of the Minister of Magic's most trusted colleagues, Lucius Malfoy. Just the name sounded greasy and disgusting.

Car trips require little to no talking, so I found no problem in refusing to speak the entire trip. Every once in a while, he attempted to begin a conversation but I blatantly ignored him. Finally we arrived at a large white house with many topiaries and red roses all over the front garden. Waiting for us, on the grand front step, was the Malfoy family. I stepped out of the car and as they approached us I turned to my dad for one last plea.

"Please don't do this! You're just throwing me away."

"Stop it Kat."

"You won't be able to live with yourself! You're being a horrible father! I…" He turned me around to greet my hosts. "Hello," I said through an enormous smile.

"Katrina, this is Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Dad announced. "And this is my daughter Katrina."

"Good day my dear, we are so happy to have you here!" said Mrs. Malfoy, smiling. She had a curt, stern face; I assumed that she almost never smiled.

"Yes a pleasure," said Mr. Malfoy, his long platinum hair hanging lower than his wife's. He shook my hand with a firm, chilling grip. "And our son, Draco." A young boy, no older than me, smirked and kissed my hand.

"Glad to meet you." Despite my bitter mood there was something about his icy eyes that entranced me. I shook out of the trance as Dad dropped my bags by my side.

"Well darling, I'll miss you." I ignored him and bent to grab my bags. But Dad stopped me by wrapping his arms around me. I tried to return the affection, but it was difficult. When I broke away he started to get back into the car and Draco was trying to pick up my bags.

"No, its fine, I'll get them," I said, trying to take them from him. He was having trouble lifting one.

"No, I insist," he said.

"No, really! I'll get…THEM!" I pulled them from his grip and almost fell backwards.

"That one is bloody heavy!" he said pointing to the one in my right hand. "What do you have in there?" I looked at him for a moment.

"Firearms," I said with a bit of sarcasm. Mr. Malfoy smirked at my playful banter as I walked away carrying the case with ease.

"Go show her to her room Draco," I heard Mr. Malfoy say. I heard footsteps on the gravel behind me, they were hurrying forward. Soon Draco was at my side. We climbed the grand steps up to the front door where he held the door open for me.

"After you, my lady," he said, bending at the waist. I smiled slightly. I decided that I could make the most out of this. The grand foyer was rather spectacular; a high ceiling sporting a crystal chandelier, marble floor and staircases, each with a deep green runner carpet. He led me up the left of the two winding staircases. I wanted to run my hand along the smooth wooden banister but my hands were full and I refused to let Draco take my bags.

Once at the top, Draco turned left down a long, dark hallway, decorated with old paintings whose occupants were snoozing in the cool shade. After we had passed three grand rooms Draco stopped at the fourth one on the right. I walked in and almost stopped breathing.

The walls were a soft lilac and the floor, hardwood. In the center of the room was a large white canopy bed for two, the comforter was white silk. Through my shoes I could feel the cold floor as I walked over to the bed and rested my suitcases on top. While still admiring the room I unzipped one case and began to unpack. I grabbed a pile of clothes and walked over to the huge dresser with the beautiful mirror attachment. I tried to open the drawer but was having great difficulty. Draco was leaning against the door frame.

"So, Katrina, can I call you Kat?" he asked. I peered at him over my pile of clothes.

"Um…well, sure, why not." I continued to try and open the drawer, with little luck. He finally took a hint and opened it for me. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled. "How do you like the room?"

"It's really beautiful." I continued to unpack, pile after pile, from my never ending suitcase.

"My father is a very successful man and had it re-done when we were notified of your arrival." He seemed very proud, a little boastful for my taste, however.

"Oh, he didn't have to do that." I shook my head.

"Oh, it was nothing. Does that thing ever end?" he asked indicating my suitcase.

"No," I said casually. "My mom charmed it for me. It ends when I want it to end." I smiled. When I finally did finish, I noticed that there were two other doors in the room. I walked over to the one closest to the dresser, across form my bed. It was a walk in closet. "This is insane," I said to myself.

"What?" he asked, stretching his neck to try and see my face inside the door.

"Oh, nothing." I shut that door and went directly across to the other. It led to a bathroom with a gorgeous claw-foot bathtub and marble counter for the sink. I returned into the bedroom to find Draco relaxing on my bed.

"So, I heard that your mom was dead?" he asked, reclining against the headboard. I stopped in my tracks and just looked at him.

"Yes," I said while removing my suitcases and placing them beneath the bed.

"So what happened to her?" He didn't really seem to show any real interest.

"Um…" I wasn't sure I wanted to share with him, but he looked at me with those eyes and I gave in. "She had cancer." I nodded.

"And they couldn't fix it?" he asked incredulously.

"Apparently not!" I spat. "Could you leave me alone for right now, please? I am rather tired and…"

"Of course! Dinner is precisely at six! Don't be late!" He slid off my bed and slipped out the door. There was a glint of desire in those icy eyes and to be honest, it frightened me. I nodded. It was already five so I had an hour to rest.

I lay down on my bed, shutting my eyes. In what seemed like minutes, my eyes shot open and I looked at the clock and it was five 'til six. I quickly jumped out of bed and sped down the stairs. As I reached the foyer, I realized that I had no idea where the dinning room was. I took a breath and headed right, down a long, brightly lit hall and almost as if I had lived there my entire life, turned directly in to the second door on the left, which just happened to the dinning room. I stopped and looked around and wondered how I knew how to get there. I shut my eyes trying to remember whether Draco had told where to go or not.

"Oh, good evening!" It was Mrs. Malfoy entering the room behind me. I quickly turned around, a little shocked.

"You scared me." I put my hand to my chest.

"My apologies, dear." I smiled at her as she sat down to the right of the head seat. "Well go on. You can take the seat next to Draco." She pointed to her diagonal. I nodded and followed her slightly crooked finger.

We were soon joined by the Mr. Malfoy and Draco.

"Well I can see that we are late!" Mr. Malfoy said as he took his seat, Draco sitting to his left. "Did you have any trouble finding it?" I realized that he was speaking to me.

"Oh… uh no." I shook my head. The dinner went quietly. I figured that that was probably the routine. Every once in a while Mr. Malfoy would ask Draco a random question, usually regarding duties and jobs I knew nothing of, to which Draco would answer obediently. I ate in silence, as did Mrs. Malfoy. But soon enough the silent torture was over and Draco and I were excused from the table. Regrettably, every meal was like that.

As we left the dinning room, Draco requested I join him in he room for a movie before bed. I was reluctant but wasn't sure whether I actually had a choice. He took me by the hand and I blindly followed him to his room. Once there I quickly extracted my hand from his grip. His room was quite cold. With out even asking me he had chosen a movie and was all comfortable on his bed before I could ask what we were watching. He patted the bed next to him. I took my seat but scooted as far from him as I could with out falling off.

The movie was some horror flick that I had neither seen nor heard of. I was never a horror fan so I was not pleased. I was about two teenagers trapped in a house with some demon who took them captive. At one point, the demon had picked up a knife and the girl was approaching the kitchen. I started yelling at the television.

"No! Don't go there! Go back! Turn Back!!" I screamed. Just then the demon threw the knife; I screamed and buried my head in Draco's chest. I looked up to see that my screams were all in vain for the knife had merely hit the wall next to her head. The movie continued to climax so I kept my head safely against his torso. He rested his hand on my back.

The movie ended and I was ready to head off to bed, but Draco proceeded to talk, refusing me to leave.

"So, do you know what house you will be in?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up.

"At Hogwarts! There are four houses!" He went on to tell me all about Ravenclaw and how they think they know everything. Huffulpuff, whose occupants are total push-overs, as he says. Gryffindor, who are the sworn enemies of the Slytherins.

"They all think that they are better than everyone else because they've got Potter!" he spat. I wanted to ask who Potter was but didn't get the chance. He continued, saying that Slytherins were best and I would be lucky to become one and I better pray for it. He started to move in closer as well, during his whole monologue. I was becoming extremely uncomfortable. I had said that I was tired and wished to retire to bed quite a few times, but they all went unnoticed.

"It is getting quite late, isn't it?" He then casually yawned and wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

"I should really go to bed." I insisted and attempted get away with out luck.

"What for? There's a bed right here!" He pulled me closer.

"Yeah, well I like the one in my room." I tried to pull away.

"I think that you will come to like this one a lot better!" He jumped on top off me. I screamed, my head started to pound, and he held all of his weight on top of me. Not only was I being harassed, I was in pain! I couldn't move. I stopped breathing and flexed my hands.

"GET OFF!" I screamed. I didn't touch him but he went flying off of me. Without a second thought I rushed out of the room and back to my own and locked the door.

I was breathing heavily with my back against the door. I wiped my tears away and tried to regulate my breathing. I wanted Danny, I wanted my mom.


	3. Don't Touch Me

1The next day I slept through breakfast. I slept deeply with a blank mind. When I finally woke to the sun pouring through the white curtains around ten, there was a soft knock at the door. I sat up quickly and pulled the blankets off my legs and touched my feet to the cold floor.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly once I reached the door.

"Draco." His voice was soft and gentle. I cracked the door enough for him to see my face.

"Yes?" I tried to sound as calm as he did but my voice was a little sharper than his.

"You missed breakfast," he said. I knew that wasn't what he came to say.

"I know."

"I had Claire save some for you."

"Draco, what did you come up here to say?"

"I…wanted to say that…" He rolled his eyes. I could tell this was hard for him. "Could I come in?"

"No."

"Alright…About last night…I wasn't thinking clearly." He nodded. He did look apologetic.

"Yeah? And?"

"And…I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kat, I didn't mean to…"

"Apology accepted."

"Yeah?" I nodded in response. "Alright. Okay…Why don't you get dressed, I've got people for you to meet!" He ran off.

It wasn't as simple as getting dressed. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, a nice long shower. I wasn't going to rush myself for anyone. I dried my hair and slipped into my favorite jeans and a white baby doll top. I put on my flip flops because the floors were so cold.

I skipped out of my room and at the top of the stairs I could see Draco and two bigger, stupider looking guys sitting with him. The other two looked quite stunned as Draco talked to them.

"She is amazing guys!" I smiled to myself. "So amazingly hot!" My face dropped. "I almost had her last night, but she's a little emotional. So this one might take a little longer, but trust me, she is definitely worth the work!" That Asshole! I should have known what was going to happen.

I started down the stairs and he heard my flip flops smacking the floor because he stopped talking and turned around. He smiled and I wanted to smack it clean off his face.

"Ah, here she is!" He walked up to me and put an arm over my shoulder. I glared at him. "Kat, this is Crab and Goyle!" They both waved foolishly. I smiled.

"Hi," I said. I had no intention of staying.

"They are my best friends." I nodded.

"Bye!" I waved and turned away from them and started down the hall to the kitchen. Draco ran after me.

"Hey, hey, wait a second! Where are you going?"

"To get breakfast," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, when you're done you need to go out back and watch me play quittich." He smiled at himself. I raised one eyebrow. I turned from him and continued to the kitchen.

In the kitchen there was a petite little woman at the stove singing merrily to herself. "Claire?" I called. She turned around with a startled expression. She had short auburn hair which was all curled up by her ears. Her eyes were a light hazel which matched her kind smile.

"How can I help you, miss?" She had a slight French twinge to her voice.

"Draco said that there was a bit leftover from breakfast that was saved for me?" I asked, unsure. She smiled wide.

"Oh, of course." She skipped over to the refrigerator. She pulled out a plate of pancakes and a side of bacon. She waved her wand over them and placed them in front of me. Claire and I got to talking and she soon became my only ally in that house!

After breakfast, I headed out to the back as Draco had requested to find the three stooges on their brooms, staggering about. Draco was foolishly chasing the snitch about the tops of the evergreens and Crab and Goyle were trying to punch each other out for the quaffle. I laughed to myself. I stood there about 15 more minutes waiting for Draco to get the snitch. After it was firmly in his grip he caught my eye and flew down to me. He held up the snitch for me to admire.

"You call that quittich?" I asked, laughing a bit. His scrunched.

"What?"

"_Accio Broom!" _My broom flew out of my open window and into my hand. "I'll show you how to play!" I jumped into the air. "Are you coming?" I shouted back to him.

He took on my challenge and flew to eye level. The other two were still on the ground. "Are you sure you want to challenge me?" he asked confidently.

"Oh, I would _barely _call this a challenge!"

"Now, Crab!"

I beat him. Then I beat him again and again. I caught the snitch faster and faster each time! Draco started to lose steam and become bitchier and bitchier. I finally got tired and told him that we could continue some other time. He stormed off without saying a word to me.

Throughout the summer I tried to avoid him as much as possible except for the occasional quittich game. He continued to try to make me warm up to him and return some affection. I would hide away from him in the kitchen with Claire. We talked about life and family, about how much we couldn't stand the Malfoys. She was my friend.

Lucky for me, Draco wasn't around all the time. He started to fall into this routine with his dad. About every other night or so, they would leave the house without reporting where they were going. Mrs. Malfoy appeared to know. Sometimes they wouldn't come home for days at a time. The whole behavior seemed all too familiar to me. When they finally did return home they looked alright but they smelled foul to me. The smell of grime, dirt, and blood. As they would pass me I would cringe, disgusted. But no one else seemed to notice it. I asked Claire time and again if she was sure that she couldn't see or smell anything wrong with them. I was the only one.

I started to feel a bit strange around him as well, stranger than usual. I felt twists in my stomach. It felt like I knew something about him that I wasn't supposed to, but I didn't know what it was. The one day, about the second week in August, Draco and I were in the back with another quittich challenge. It was only him and me this time.

Once again I was winning by a mile at 5-0. On the sixth round we sat about ten feet off the ground, eye to eye.

"You ready for this?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh, you're going down!" I stared him down for a moment when my hands started to shake and I felt very cold. I started to lose control of my body. My head started to throb and my neck started to jerk. I finally lost my balance and fell to the ground and I had the air knocked out of me.

"Oh come on! You trying to psych me out or something?" he laughed. I didn't respond. I was coughing and shivering. He finally caught on that I wasn't joking and flew down to me.

I had gotten my breath back but was still shaking and flailing uncontrollably. I started to see things. I saw black hoods and evil eyes. But then I thought I saw someone I knew and loved dearly but I was wrenched out of my trance when Draco tried to touch me, tried to calm me down but I screamed when he grabbed my arm. I wrenched it out of his grip.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him. He was shocked.

"Kat? KAT, calm down!" He reached out to me again but I backed away screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE HORRIBLE! STOP, STOP, stop it!" I started to cry. "How could you do that!? HOW?" I collapsed on the ground and sobbed. I was still shaking but I slowly started to gain control again. When I stopped crying he called out to me again.

"Kat? Are you alright?" I slowly walked toward me. My eyes fluttered around to try and understand where I was. I looked at him with a bewildered expression. He bent down to his knees in front of me. "Are you alright?" he asked again. I nodded.

"What happened?" he asked, putting his hands on my arms. I shook my head. I really had no idea. My brain hadn't quite kept track of what I had seen. I was very confused and felt extremely lost. Draco brought me to my feet and took my inside, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. He walked me up to my room and laid me down in my bed where I quickly fell asleep.

Another episode like that never occurred again during my stay at the Malfoy's. The next day I went into the kitchen and told Claire everything that I could remember. She looked very concerned for me. But when I told her about Draco taking me to my room and taking care of me she suggested that maybe he is starting to take the hint and might be coming around. But again, I was wrong.

About a week after that I was in their den watching TV. During my stay I had become addicted to a British Teen Drama. I was completely entranced by the current scenario, I didn't notice when Draco walked in.

"So what's going on now?" he asked.

"Tom just broke up with Becky and Joseph just suggested that he and Marie play a 'game'," I said without turning around. He then slid his hand across the top of my chest and whispered in my ear.

"You know, I think that we should play a 'game'." I shrugged off his arms.

"Stop it, Draco."

"Oh, come on Kat! You know you want to!" He sat down next to me on the sofa, one arm behind my back.

"No, I don't!" I pulled his arm off of me.

"Yes you do!"

"Why? Give me one good reason why!" I turned to him.

"Because, you're intrigued by me, and you want to know what I'm 'like'." He lightly touched his lips to my cheek. I grunted in disgust and turned my head away. He touched my chin and turned my head toward him.

"Stop it," I said weakly. He bit my lip and wrapped his arms around me, pressing harder into me, kissing me. My arms were the only thing separated out bodies. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. He pulled me in even harder, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't pull away, his arms trapped me. Anger boiled inside of me until he finally let go of, looking pleased with himself. I wiped my mouth. I felt my body shaking a bit. He got up and began to walk out of the room. I sprang off of the couch and stormed toward him. Hearing me, he turned around and I ran into him, slamming him against a wall. My hands pressed against the wall on either side of him.

He was smiling thinking that he had finally cracked me. Thinking that I wanted more. I had to stand on my toes to reach eye level.

"You listen to me!" I said harshly. "I am not your little play thing! Do you understand that?" I was in his face, bearing my teeth to keep myself from screaming. He didn't do anything. "I am NOT here by choice! I DON'T want you!" I slapped my cheek against his and whispered harshly into his ear. "I hate you! So from now on… KEEP YOUR TONGUE TO YOURSELF!" I released him from the wall and stormed up to my room.

Next day, I stayed in my room while everyone else was at breakfast. I was reading when a knock came at the door.

"Go away Draco!" I exclaimed.

"Kat? It's Claire." Her voice came softly through the door. I gasped and rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry, Claire. Come in, come in." I opened the door wide for her. She carefully walked in and I sat on my bed. "What's up?"

"You have a letter," she said, handing me a parchment envelope with a wax seal with an H on it. "Mr. Draco received one as well. I believe they are from Hogwarts.

"Oh, thank you," I said, ripping it open. She began to leave. "Wait, where are you going?"

I must go prepare lunch."

"Oh, yeah. Ok well, see ya later." She smiled and left, closing the door behind her. I wished she had stayed with me. I continued with my letter.

_Dear Miss Parker,_

_We are pleased to be receiving you as a new student with us here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins September 1__st__ and upon your arrival you will be sorted into your house with the first year students. You will be following the 6__th__ year curriculum. Your supply list is attached. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

_Deputy head-mistress_

It was official. I was going to Hogwarts. I couldn't return to Salem, at least not this year. What I would have done to return home, to have Danny back and get the hell out of that house! I marveled at the letter for the rest of the day. I never left my room.

Around maybe eight o'clock I had drifted off but was woken by several large pounds on my door. I sprung awake and staggered to the door.

"WHAT?" I yelled when I realized who it was.

"You've been up here all day!" Draco informed me.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I was about to shut the door but he stopped me. "What do you want?" I screamed.

"Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies."

"Ok! Good bye!" Once again I tried to shut the door and failed. "WHAT?" He jumped at this and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Nothing," he said, and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

I jumped back into bed and quickly dozed off.

That night I had a weird dream. I could barely understand what was going on. Things blurred by me like zooming cars. I couldn't tell one object from another but it made me toss and turn with frustration and fear all the same.

I thankfully woke up when I heard a beeping sound from my side table. It was 7:30. I got out of bed and took a shower. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans. They had a giant hole in the right knee from the summer Danny and I decided to take up football. I slipped into a black camisole and a thin, white over shirt; I buttoned up the two middle snaps.

I skipped down to kitchen where Claire was already making breakfast.

"Good morning, my sweet!" I called as I burst through the swinging doors. She turned and gave me a smile but there seemed to be a little pain in it. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes…" she nodded but I had a bit of trouble believing her. She tried to continue with the lie but broke. "No!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't feel comfortable with you going by yourself with Mr. Malfoy and Draco!" Her face was sad and concerned.

"Why?"

"I heard Mr. Malfoy speaking to Draco this morning. He was ranting about how ungrateful you are and how rude it is that you stay in your room all the time and refuse to eat all meals with them." She slammed her mixing bowl down on the table. "I'm just not sure if he will act out of anger or not!"

"That's horrible!" I walked over to the other side of the counter to where she stood. I smile at her. "But I'll be fine!" I insisted. "Thank you for caring so much." I took her into a hug.


	4. POV Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Kat is the only one that is mine. Enjoy**

**A/N: Hey check out my Fairy Tale - We Live in Grimm!**

Thank you.  
Truly  
Sue

* * *

I had never seen anything like Diagon Alley in my life. The amount of people crammed into to its tiny streets made me laugh but I barely had a chance to enjoy it. Draco saw this public outing as a place to break me. I guess that he figured that I wouldn't make a scene in public places. At first I didn't. We were in the Apothecary picking up potion supplies when leaned into me and began whispering in my ear. I slightly turned away and told him to stop quietly so not to draw attention. I left as soon as possible. He stopped my in the middle of the road.

"Ok, stop, stop, I'll stop," he said.

"Bullshit!"

"Come on, we need to get you some robes!" So we headed over to Madam Malkin's Robes. He was acting strange there. He yelled at Madam Malkin every chance he got. She wouldn't let her touch his left arm. Then he attempted coming into my dressing room. I screamed and Madam came over so he left me alone. I ran out of the shop immediately after I had bought my robes allowing her to keep the change of about two extra galleons.

I ran down the crowded street, against the flow of bodies, bags dangling from my arms, crashing into everyone I passed. I ran into Flourish and Blots Books and headed down one of the many aisles of bookcases. I slammed my back against one bookshelf, breathing hard. There was someone else in the aisle. A tall, lanky, red-headed boy, no older than me was scanning the books and looked up at me as I ran in. I smiled kindly. His ears turned red and he smiled shyly back but then quickly retreated to the next row over. I turned to the shelf and began to browse. I picked a book called, _Deadly Formulas_, I turned to one potion in particular whose result was to make the victim's nose fall clear off his face. At that moment I looked up from the page and looked around. I had a strange feeling in my stomach. I felt watched, but I ignored the knots and continued studying. But then my stomach took yet another turn to an even worse feeling. Someone was coming and would bet my life that I knew who that someone was!

POV Change

As Ron looked for the herbology book that Hermione had asked him to find, a girl rushed into the aisle and crushed herself against the shelf. She was breathing heavily and looked round the corner as to make sure no one was following her. Her blonde hair looked wind-blown and her eyes were angry but she turned to Ron and gave a kind smile. Ron smiled back, surprised, his ears began to go red and quickly went over to the other aisle with Harry and Hermione so that she didn't see his ears.

Ron rushed into the other row, practically running Harry over.

"Where's my book?" Hermione asked without looking up from the one she already held in her hands.

"Oh, right. But I can't go back there so you're going to have to get it yourself," he said a little frantic.

"Why can't you get the book?" Harry asked confused.

"There's a girl over there." Ron nodded and thumbed behind him to the next aisle.

"Oh, I understand now Ronald!" Hermione spat sarcastically. Ron ignored her and turned to Harry.

"She's gorgeous, Harry! Bloody beautiful," he exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, you are over reacting!" Hermione slammed her book closed and shoved it back into the shelf. Hermione began to walk over to the next aisle.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Going to see what you're all up in knots about!" Ron tackled her to the ground right at the corner of the row. "Get off! Fine, I'll look from right here." She peeked her head around the corner. Harry and Ron's heads soon followed.

"You were right mate," Harry agreed.

"Oh, she's alright…Oh I love that book! She might be to smart for you, mate," Hermione pointed out.

"Thanks!"

"Well go talk to her," Harry insisted.

"I…" Ron began but Hermione quickly covered his mouth and pulled him back around the corner.

"She's looking!" Ron pulled her hand off of his mouth.

"I could go talk to her, I guess."

"Yeah, go for it, mate." Harry smiled as Ron stood up. He began to step towards her when Hermione grabbed him.

"Wait, it sounds like someone is with her." Hermione leaned her head closer to hear better.

"Stop that." They heard the girl say quietly. Someone else said something they couldn't make out but the girl responded quickly. "Get off! UH, can you EVER leave me alone, you bastard!" she exclaimed.

"Ooh, do you really think that you can handle that Ronald?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah…well I could try. Yes I think I cou…" Just then the girl stormed around and stopped right in front of them. She screamed through her teeth, shook her hands and kicked at the air. The three just stared at her as she stomped off the other way. She didn't even notice them all huddled up on the floor. "Or maybe I can't!" Ron sat back down.

POV Change

As soon as my stomach turned, I knew he was coming. I tried to pick up all of my bags as fast as possible and run but I wasn't fast enough.

"Forget something?" He had a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. He was holding my red purse up in front of my face. I snatched it away from him. "Why do you keep running?" He stroked my face. I cringed.

"Stop that," I said softly.

"Why?" He whispered in my ear.

"Don't you ever learn your lesson?" I harshly whispered back. He laughed lightly at my query.

"No," he said simply and bit at my ear lobe. That was it! I couldn't take it anymore! I screamed.

"Get off! UH, can you EVER leave me alone? You bastard!" I pushed him away and stood back from him. He took a breath and shook his head at me, like I was the one in the wrong.

"You know, I can see why your father was so eager to get rid of you!" He sneered and turned his back and walked away. I stared at where he was standing. I didn't know what to do. I walked the other way frustrated, angry, no, not angry…FURIOUS! All I could do was scream but I couldn't scream full out because I was in a book store. I hated him; I hated him with a passion. However, on the brighter side of things, I only had a week till the first of September. I firmly believed that it would be easier to avoid him in a castle.

The next week went by excruciatingly slow. I went to the kitchen any chance I got to hang with Claire. But I thankfully greeted the 31st of August. Though I had no real interest in attending Hogwarts, I would have done anything to get out of that house.

I woke up early and got ready faster than I ever thought possible. I walked into my closet to get my trunk but found it missing. From the main room I heard a knock, no doubt Draco and his usual morning visit.

"What?" I yelled through the door.

"Hurry up. Your trunk is already down here. We need to get going!" Draco yelled back.

"How the hell did you get my trunk?" I asked, opening the door. He cocked an eyebrow.

"I have my ways." He walked away leaving me annoyed and confused. I grabbed what was left of my stuff and shoved it in my purse. I met Mr. Malfoy and Draco in the foyer. Mrs. Malfoy soon joined us to wish Draco a good year. As soon as all the farewells, goodbyes and I-love-you's had been taking care of, I proceeded to front door.

"Katrina, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Malfoy addressed me. I turned to face him with an odd expression. "Our transportation is in back." He smiled and turned on his heel toward the grand backyard. I followed him reluctantly.

Our method of transportation was Port Key. But this was not just any ordinary port key, but then again, why would the Malfoys even consider using a rusty old can or old book as a transport unit? This port key was specially made by the ministry for Lucias's personal use. This port key was a seven foot tall crystal statue of a snake wrapping itself around a wand. Mr. Malfoy casually touched it as did Draco. I followed and was quickly wrenched off the ground by my bellybutton. When we touched back down, well they touched down, I sort of smacked down, the statue instantly shrunk to the size of a toy car and Mr. Malfoy swiftly pocketed it.

We were in a small, quiet, brick room with a single door with a foggy window to my right. Mr. Malfoy strode brilliantly through said door with Draco at his heels.

On the other side of the door was a loud busy Muggle train station. I wasn't used to trains, my family always rode our brooms into Salem and everyone else just took a car. I continued to stare when I heard my name called. Draco was staring at me like I was stupid and motioned for me to follow them. I quickened my pace and caught up. As I walked behind them I could here bits and pieces of their conversation. There was something about his duty to the family and honor. It sounded like bullshit if you ask me.

Then I heard my name and I started paying attention. Unfortunately, they lowered their voices. Over his shoulder, Draco handed me a train ticket. I looked at if for a moment. I know that I didn't ride trains often but something seemed a little off about the ticket. It said that my train would be departing from Platform 9 ¾. Just as I was about to ask about the oddity in my hands I looked up to find Mr. Malfoy and Draco walking head first into a wall. I watched as they disappeared into the brick between platforms 9 and 10. I turned around and was ready to make a run for it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I fell backwards to land at Draco's feet. I stood up and looked for the Muggle train station in the direction from which I fell but only found a worn brick wall. I turned to face Draco who shook his head at me with a smile on his face. Mr. Malfoy turned to see if I had followed or not and was pleased to find me there.

I had thought that the Muggle train station was busy but it was nothing compared to the Magical community's station. The walks were packed, small children screaming and mothers crying. There was an old fashioned fire-engine red steam engine train sitting in the dock. Children were waving out the windows and I heard the conductor yell "Ten Minutes!"

"I am going to see if your luggage was properly taking care of." With that said, Mr. Malfoy sped off in the direction of the Conductor. Draco turned toward me but I ignored him, occupying myself with the many wonders of the station.

"Are you excited?" he asked. I grunted in response. "Did you enjoy your summer?"

"Sure," I said. I hadn't heard the question.

"Are you over all our little spats?" I still hadn't heard him but this time I looked to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." I continued my scan of the crowd. There was one family made up of nothing but red-heads. Their mother was a portly woman with rosy cheeks and a wide, toothy smile. She was tightly embracing a small girl, a younger, skinnier version of herself.

"I knew that you would warm up to me!" Draco grabbed my waist and pressed against me. That was when I snapped out of my daze. He never learns his lesson. I tried desperately to get away, to scream, and to keep my mouth closed. I finally worked myself free and slapped him across the face. I ran to the nearest train door and started looking for somewhere to go. Most places were full by now.

I passed by one compartment full of girls who looked kind enough. I asked if I could maybe sit with them but at that their eyes got wide and started making excuses for why I couldn't. I hurriedly moved on. There was one more compartment that only had three people in it. I looked in, trying to decide whether I should ask or not.

A bushy haired girl opened the door for me.

"Do you need somewhere to sit?" she asked kindly. I nodded.

"We have plenty of room," one of the two boys said. This one had jet black hair, gorgeous green eyes and glasses. The other boy was a red head who looked strangely familiar. I smiled and started to walk in.

"Oh, thank you. You have no idea how much I need this." Just then a hand was on my shoulder. "Shit," was all I had to say.

"Now, Kat, why do you keep running off that way? You could get mixed up with the wrong sort of people." He sneered in at the people in the compartment. He grabbed my upper arm and turned me to face him.

"I don't need you!" I said quietly.

"Yes, you do!" He gripped my arm tighter. "Come along Kat!" he said loud enough for the others to hear.

"Fine," I said quietly. "Thanks for the invitation." I had turned to say to them but he constricted even more. "OK, I'm coming!"

"Did Malfoy just kidnap that poor girl?" the dark haired boy laughed.

I was dragged, more than led, to Draco's compartment. His compartment already had four occupants when we arrived. He opened the door and everyone's face lit up.

"Everyone, this is Kat Parker. Kat this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. And you know Crabbe and Goyle." I nodded at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Boys," I said.

"Kat," they said together. Blaise then got up and took my hand.

"So this is the one you've been talking so exquisitely about." He went to kiss it with his crooked yellow teeth. Eww, Eww, Eww was all that ran through my head. As soon as he sat down I turned.

"I need the restroom."

"Nonsense. You went before we left." Draco sat me down between him and Pansy. She sneered at me. I could tell that all of them were Slytherins.

"Did you tell your mother hello for me?" Pansy said leaning across me to get closer to Draco.

"No! Why would I?" She sat back in a huff, surprisingly unsurprised by his question.

"Because I told you too," Pansy said to herself. Draco then decided to rest his hand on my thigh like I was his property.

"She tried to find her own seat when she boarded the train," Draco said to the boys like I wasn't even there. "Guess who she tried to sit with!" They shrugged. "Potter!" They all started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, sweetheart you have a lot to learn," Blaise said through an obnoxious laugh. "Harry Potter, where do you even start?" he said, beginning to calm down. My eyes widen at the name.

"Wait, that was Harry Potter?" I ask but I was greatly ignored.

"Scarhead has quite the year ahead of him," Draco smirked. I asked many more questions in hopes that they may be heard but I had no such luck.

After awhile the conversations died down for a moment. I looked up at Blaise who was staring intently at me. I looked away disgusted then heard "I wonder what kind of underwear she's wearing…"

"You're disgusting, you pervert!" I screamed at Blaise. He looked at me in shock.

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

"He's disgusting; he just said that he was wondering what kind of underwear I was wearing!" They all looked at me like was crazy, except Blaise who looked at me like I was right.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked again.

"Come on, he just said out loud. How could you not have heard him?"

"I didn't say anything!" he said defending himself.

"Yes you did! You must have heard it, didn't you?" I turned to Draco who shook his head. "You?" I turned to Pansy.

"No," she said blatantly.

"Oh, my god." I rubbed my temples and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco touched the back of my thigh. I glared down at him.

"To go change, not that it's any of your business!" I barked.

"Pansy, go with her, and make sure she returns!" he said without taking his eyes off of me.

"But I…" Pansy began to complain.

"Go!" She reluctantly got up and pushed past me. I rolled my eyes and followed her to the bathroom.

We reached the end of the car where the bathroom was. The outer door was small but the inside was rather large and pleasant looking. I began to head for a stall but Pansy grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Alright Kitty, let's get something straight!" she spat at me.

"Actually it's Kat, not kitty," I corrected her.

"Whatever. Draco is mine." She waved a hand at me and continued. "So it would be wise to keep your grubby little hands off of him!" I laughed at her determination.

I rolled my eyes and went to the stall. When I exited Pansy was staring at herself in the mirror. I didn't like this girl and I had a plan to get away from her.

I joined her at the mirror and she sneered at me. "Alright, let's go," she said heading for the door.

"Hold up a second there Daisy," I said.

"It's Pansy," she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. I have a proposition for you. You want Draco all to yourself, correct?"

"Yes…" she said carefully.

"And you want rid of me, correct?"

"Definitely," she said beginning to take the hint.

"Alright, well I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, so why don't we just make a little deal?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled.

"What kind of deal?" she asked.

"I'll leave, just flat out leave and you can have Draco all for yourself!"

"Yes, but I'm supposed to bring you back!" she protested.

"Oh well!" I was getting a little anxious. I took a breath to calm down. "Look, this is a great opportunity for you! Don't let it pass you by!" I was grasping her shoulders now, trying to shake some sense into her. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes, let's do it! But wait, where do I say you went?"

"I don't know! Be creative! Now, I'll just leave a little bit before you and then you can proceed to your Love!" I smiled and slipped out the door leaving her to marvel at her own brilliance for getting rid of me! I laughed to myself as I headed the other direction. I was on my way to a better year but as I turned the corner I bumped right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…" I then realized who that someone was. "God damn it!" I said quietly.

"How did I know that you were going to try some ill planned scheme like that?" He smiled, hands on his hips.

"I despise you!" Just then Pansy walked out of the bathroom.

"You wench!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes. I was led back to the compartment where I was closely watched and glared at. I was dying for that ride to be over, dying to ditch these jerks. But within twenty minutes or so, Draco and Blaise stood and exited the car and did not return for an hour. When they returned I felt that there was something extra in the room. I felt watched by outside eyes that I couldn't see.

Finally the train pulled to a stop and whistled loudly. I stood up quickly but it did me no good. Draco, Blaise, Crab, Goyle, and Pansy filed into line in front of me. The second I stepped off the train I heard a rather large man yell, "First years with me!" I started to head toward him but Draco grabbed me.

"I'm supposed to go with them!" I tried to explain.

"You're a sixth year," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I know that!" I whipped out my letter. "'You are to be sorted with the first year students!'" I quoted.

"Fine! Don't try anything funny!" He let me go.

"Me? No why would ever try anything funny?" I joked. I approached the oversized man with confidence and he took notice.

"You must be dat Kat, right?" He asked in an odd accent. I smile and nodded. "Ex'ited?"

"You have no idea!"

I was accompanied by many smaller younger children. There was one especially annoying one that asked why I was so big. I explained myself and was asked more questions. Some little one obviously hadn't been paying attention and pointed out that I was an unusually large eleven year old. This inspection of my situation continued the entire boat ride and all they way into the great Entrance Hall, where I completely ignored all of them while I admired the interior. I was brought back to reality by a sharp curt voice. It belonged to a strict looking old woman whose mouth was pursed and eyes were wide. I smiled at her.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. Now, just pass these doors is the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin." She explained. Some children made sounds of approval as the house of their choice was mentioned. She turned her back to us and proceeded to the amazing doors before us.

When we entered the Great Hall it was already full of students greeting old friends and settling down, ready for the feast to come. The ceiling was shimmering with stars and candles and the atmosphere was warm and welcoming but I was nervous none the less. I felt many eyes on me as the largest in the small group. I shrank into myself, becoming very self-conscious all of a sudden. At the head of the Hall was a long table filled with the professors and at the very center sat a gray old man who winked at me as I caught his eye. He seemed very kind but at the same time very powerful. I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was very troubled by something though he didn't show it on his face. I smiled at him and scanned the rest of he table. There was an empty chair to his right that no doubt belonged to the Deputy Headmistress who I believe was conducting the sorting. Along the table I saw many interesting character. One was a small dwarf of a man who could barely see over the top of the table and right next to him was his opposite; the large man who brought us across the lake.

Then Professor McGonagall, let out a cry for silence. Every head turned toward her, giving her undivided attention.

"I will call your name and you will come and I will place this hat on your head," she said, holding up a tired old hat with many folds and tears in it. "And the sorting will begin." But before she could say anything else a rip in the hat opened like a mouth and began to sing of Hogwarts History. When it ended the woman cleared her throat and began to read off a list.

As a child was called up they sat on the stool and the hat was placed on their head. Some took longer than others but eventually the hat would call out a name.

"Gryffindor"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Slytherin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Each announcement was greeted with a chorus of loud cheering and applause from the house that had been called. Finally it got to my turn.

"Katrina Parker," she called. I felt eyes at the back of my neck. I was the only one left so I walked cautiously up to the stool and sat down. Surprisingly I heard a raspy voice in my ear.

"Oh, well, you're a little old to be a first year," it said playfully. I smiled. "I have to say that you are quite a difficult one to place. Hmm, many hardships I see and great intellect." I understood what he meant by hardships but then he mentioned something that lost me. "And what a wonderful gift. You could do many great things with that my child. I think it better be…GRYFFINDOR!" She took the hat off of my head but I stayed seated. I could hear the applause but I was very confused. I wanted to talk to it, see what it meant.

"You may now go join your house, dear," she said to me. I stood up and looked at her. I wanted an answer. I turned to the man at the center of the table and he nodded at me as if he knew my question. I then looked over a bit at someone else at the table. He had black greasy hair and a hooked nose: I looked into those beady black eyes and I couldn't breath. My head was pounding. I looked to the woman beside me.

"Professor, I don't feel so…" I collapsed on the floor before her feet in pain. I was breathing heavily. I hadn't passed out yet, but writhing on the floor. I had my hands clenched against my head. Professor McGonagall bent down over me. Many of the teachers had come over to try to assist me. All of the students were out of their seats to try and see what was going on. I felt a hand on my arm and it burned me. I looked up to see who it belonged to. It was the man with the beady black eyes. I looked at him and screamed and wrenched my arms away from him. I sat up and looked around, out of breath and blacked out


	5. Who's Eyes

**A/N:**I do not own Harry Potter! DUH!!

READ AND REVIEW! I Cannot keep publishing If I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!

Truly  
Sue

* * *

Once again I woke in a hospital, well hospital wing anyway. I was covered in a cold sheet and was still wearing my robes from the day before. There was a woman bustling around the white room. She caught my eye. 

"Oh, you're awake dear." She smiled at me. I gave her an unsure smile. I wans't sure where I was and wasn't sure what had happened. I pulled the sheets off of my legs and she skimpered over to me. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked with a very motherly authority.

"Well I thought that I would go to breakfast," I really asked more than explained. She looked me over, evaluating my physical and mental health.

" Alright, but please take it easy dear. If you ever need anything, just come and find me, I'm Madame Pomfrey." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." I headed for the door, but a small noise came from her throat and I turned around.

"Do you know how to get to the Great Hall from here?" she asked. Of course I didn't but I knew I'd find it eventually.

"Yes, Madame," I lied. "Thank you again," I said as I walked out the door and began to descend a set of stairs. I turned a corner at the bottom and found yet another set of stairs and another and another. I wandered around by instinct like I had in the Malfoys' house the day I went looking for the dinning room. Soon enough I found a wonderful set of marble steps that led into the Entrance Hall I had become acquainted with the night before. The doors the Great Hall were open and I could hear the laughter and chatter of the students loud and clear. As I approached the doors there were a couple of girls in front of me. I could here them talking.  
"So what do you think happened to that girl last night?" one girl asked. The other shrugged.

"She looked possesed ot me!" They laughed together. Great, I hadn't been there a day and I was already famous! I could tell this would be a fun year. As I walked into the Hall a few people caught sight of me and spread the news...fast. Before you knew it, the once buzzing Hall was now silent as the grave. Never before had I felt so self concious while I stood before them like an idiot. When i began to walk toward the Gryffindor table whispers filled the air. I felt disgusting and nervous. I was wearing the same robes that I had changed into yesterday and my hair was a mess, I'm sure, and to make things even better I had displayed my newly found talent of freaking out and screaming to everyone last night and the picture was still fresh in every mind.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sun catch a gleam on a platnum blonde head. Draco was storming toward me, determination in his eye. The word, "shit," slipped from my lips. I dashed down between the two tables before me, he followed directly after. He was catching up to me so I ducked beneath theGryffindor table and crawled between feet and knees. "Sorry, excuse me, pardon me!" I sprung up from the floor on the other side. I quickly reached across the table and grabbed an apple. I wasn't going to let him ruin every aspect of my breakfast. I darted down the aisle again and out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase and made so many turns and climbed so many steps I was more lost than I had ever been before.

When I finally thought that I had lost him I started to gain my breath back. I took a bight out of my apple and just proceeded to stroll along. As I turned a corner I ran hard into a body. I looked up to find that it was the same body that I have been running from!

"DAMN! Do you ever DIE?" I asked.

"NO! Why on earth do you keep running? I just wanted to see if you were ok!" He tried to stroke my cheek.

"I'm fine! And I don't need you to check up on me! But what I do you need you to do is LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I turned around and started to walk away but I felt him grab my arm and turn me around. As he did I reached into my robes and pulled my wand. The tip was at his throat as I faced him.

"I only wanted to help," he defended.

"I don't need your help!" I said calmly. "Let go!" He did. "Now, I have no need for you and I never will. So it would be wise to stay away this year! Got it?" I pushed the tip in harder. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said quietly. I took the wand away, and walked toward the Great Hall again. "Bitch!" I heard him say. I snapped around and threw my apple at the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth!" I stormed away. I could hear his footsteps following me. I stopped and looked around, someone else was coming and I had a feeling they could save me. I looked to my left and coming down the hallway was Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, Miss Parker, just the person I wanted to see." I hurried toward her.

"Yes Professor?" I said loudly enough for him to hear. She looked at me odd.

"Please come with me, we need to discuss your schedule." I followed her down the hall to her office. It was all old wood and she sat across her large desk from me in a large red velvet chair. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked, looking very concerned. I nodded. She looked as if she wanted to say something about the night before.

"I really don't know what happened last night. It was a rare occurance." I beat her to the punch. She looked unconvinced.

"Has anything like that ever happened before."

"No," I lied quickly. She still wasn't sure but she moved on to my schedule.

"So, what occupation do you believe that you would like to pursue?" she asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not really sure, Professor."

"What talents do you posses Miss Parker," she asked but I didn't answer. "Well, it says that you had very high marks in all of your studies, but which did you most enjoy Miss Parker?" She consulted a peice of parchment. I shrugged.

"I guess that it has just been a long time." She looked at me with tinterest. I took a breath. "I had left school early...for my mom, because she was in the hospital," I explained. "When she was got sick I went to school less and less. Danny...my brother...he would bring my work to me, the days that I missed, and I was excused for most of it. But Danny made sure that I got to the school for exams." She gave a me a look of kindness, softening her stern face. "I mean, you had trouble at first, I'm sure I'll be fine," I said without thinking. I looked to her to see if the statment was correct. She looked at me with a ponderous look then smiled.

"I believe I know what classes you should take." She began to scribble on a peice of parchment.

She gave me potions, arithmancy, divination, charms, and astronomy. I liked the schedule, arithmancy being my favorite. Breakfast was just about over and I had Potions first. She walked me to my first class and at the door and handed me my schedule. She told me that if I was ever lost to look for someone from my house to walk with.

She soon left me and I walked through the door to an aroma that brought comfort to the chaos of the many students that filled the room. I searched the room for a seat. In the corner was timid looking boy. He was sitting by himself so I ventured over to him to see if we could be timid together.

"Excuse me?" I startled him and he looked up from te book he was reading. His ears were rather big and his teeth weren't the straightest in the world but he seemed like a nice enough person. "I'm sorry, but do you think I could sit here?" He looked surprised by the question. He nodded and moved his things off my side of the table. "Thank you, so much."

"Your welcome, I'm..."

"Neville," I finished for him and smiled then I realized what I just did. "It is Neville right?" I asked. He nodded again, surprising even me.

"Have we met before?" he asked with a shakey voice.

"Not that I know of. Just a lucky guess?" I shrugged. He looked very confused. "Well, I'm Katrina, but call me Kat." I stuck out my hand and smiled at him. He shook it llightly. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He went back to his book.

"You like herbology then?" I asked, confusing myself with the question. He looked up to me.

"Yeah, I love it!" He held up his book for me to see, but I realized that I hadn't seen the book before I asked the question. I looked behind me as the door opened. I guess I'm cursed for I just can't shake him. He walked through the door, spotted me and walked over to where we sat. Neville shrank down into his book as Draco bent to eye level with me.

"Hello darling," he said but then looked over to my neighbor."Oh, what are you doing with Longbottom?" he sneered. Neville sank even deeper as Draco glared a hole in his back.

"Oh, be nice," I ordered. "Go sit down!" I returned to my bag and brought out my text and turned to Neville to tell him Draco was leaving.

Everyone's attention was brought to the front of the room where a portly man with a lively smile and great prescense entered the class.

"Good morning everyone," he said jovily. "I am your new potions teacher, Professor Slughorn." He laughed as he scanned the many faces in class. "Now for today's lesson." He smiled. Arranged around the room were many different caudrons each containg a different substance, some with especially revolting odors. He opened the first one right at the front of the class. Some people stood up to get a better look at the contents of the basin. "Who can tell me what this is?" He addressed the class. The substance was clear and, from where I was sitting, was odorless. A girl a couple tables up, who sat with a two boys, raised her hand sharply. According to her it was Veritiserem and according to Slughorn, she was correct. After a few potions had been analyzed and identified, Slughorn opens up on especially sweet smelling potion. It smelled like my mom; fresh cut daisies and newly washed hair. It made me smile, but it seemed that I wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room seemed to be filled to the brim with happiness. The same girl raised her hand. It was a love potion, "It smells different to every person, to me it smells of fresh cut grass and new parchment," she said, becoming side tracked. She snapped back and added that the victem who drinks it will instantly become infatuated with the person who gave the potion. I smiled at her.

Soon enough we were realeased from the class and back into the halls. It was off to lunch, after our double potions. I was starving for all I had that morning was two bites of an apple which was quickly wasted on Draco's thick head.

When I reached the Great Hall, I found an empty space in the Gryffindor table and sat quitely while I picked at my food. Not far over to my left, sat three familiar faces. I heard slight whispers, I concentrated on the voices and they became clearer.

"Where do we know that girl from?" a male voice asked.

"She was the one that went mental last night!" another voice laughed.

"Oh, stop it. You're being rude." a female voice said. "She was the girl that asked to sit with us on the train last night."

"Oh, well I'm glad she didn't!" He laughed.

"No, there was something before that too," the first voice said.

"Then ask her!" the female's voice suggested.

"No!"

"Uh, fine! Excuse me miss," she directed at me. I looked up from my plate at her. "I'm sorry, have we met somewhere before?" I scanned their faces for a moment and made eye contact with the lanky red head sitting across from the bushy haired girl from my potions class.

"Yeah, I think I might have run into...Ron, isn't it?" He looked surprised at me and nodded.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" she offered. Ron looked at her like she was insane.

"Well, I don't want to intrude or anything..."

"Oh, please, theres nothing to intrude upon." She smiled and I slid down the table beside Ron. Next to the girl was the dark haired boy who I identified as Harry Potter. I made eye contact with the girl. "I really like your name, it's very pretty." She looked at me odd. I realized that she hadn't yet told me her name. "Oh, it's Hermione right?" She nodded. "And Harry?"

"I know where I remember you from!" Harry said staring at me. "You were that girl kissing Malfoy at the train station!" His eyes were wide as were mine.

"No! Oh, no, no, no! It's not like that!" I tried to defend myself.

"That's it!" Ron said.

"No, really. I wasn't doing that by choice. He kissed me, not the other way around," I explained. They all looked at me with interest. "I had to stay with him over the summer and he got into this habit of thinking that I was there for his personal amusement! I hate him!" I said.

"Join the club," Ron said, taking a bite of a sandwich. I smiled.

"So what class do you have next?" Hermione asked. I looked down at my shcedule.

"Arithmancy. You?"

"I have that too. Do you like it?" The rest of the lunch was filled with small talk about the food and how I liked the castle so far. I avoided talking about Draco or family.

Soon we left the Great Hall and Hermione and I headed off to Arithmancy while the boys went to the other direction to defense against the dark arts.

Hermione and I seemd to get along just fine. We both loved Arithmancy and she told me about some of her adventures with the boys. She was very sweet and eager to make me feel at home. She said that her and Ron were prefects and if I needed anything to let her know.

After Arithmancy I had Divination. Hermione said that we had a new teacher this year for Diviniation. I found the classroom and walked into a forest! In the clearing in the middle, stood a centaur towering over me. His name was Firenze. He told us all to find a seat on a rock or a soft patch of grass. The sky above was starry and he directed our attention to it. He asked about reading the stars and said that you really couldn't, that they could tell you things but you can't read them. Everything he said made perfect sense. He looked at me before the class ended and winked at me. I could tell he was a friend.

That night at dinner the subject of quittich arose.

"So each house here has their own quittich team right?" I asked Harry, who was beside me and Hermione and Ron across.

"M'hm," he said with a full mouth of chicken.

"Who's the best?"

"We are!" Ron answered this time. His confidence in that answer made me laugh.

"So, you guys both play, huh?" I took a bite of my chicken potpie. They both nodded.

"Harry's the captain," Hermione added. I looked to Harry, impressed. He looked to me and smiled.

"Oh yeah? When are try outs this year, captain?" He thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure." He laughed.

"Oh," I laughed. "Well, when you do know, let me know. What postition do you play?" I asked my plate, but Ron answered.

"Keeper, and Harry is our Seeker. The best!" Ron smiled at me.

"Oh," was all I had to say.

"You play?" Harry asked me. I nodded. "What position?"

"Seeker," I said, biting my lip. "But don't worry, maybe I'll just come and watch." I continued to eat. Harry just looked at me, a little surprised. "I was captain too, you know." I was trying to bring conversation back.

"Really?" Ron asked. I nodded.

"We were good too. See, we didn't have houses so we played agaisnt other schools in the country. We went into regionals and were going to go to National Championship, but I couldn't go."

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I had to quit the team so I passed the captian posistion on to my keeper and had to find a new seeker...They won too. I was so proud, I just wish I could have been there." I returned to my food.

"Why would you have to quit the team?" Ron asked, wide eyed. I took a breath and figured that I probably shouldn't have said anything.

"Family stuff, that's all."

"What? Your parents didn't want you playing or something?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no. It was nothing like that." I tired to make it seem like nothing but the questions continued.

"Well, then what was it?" Ron persisted.

"My mom got sick." I said. "And I just didn't have the time or the money for quittich anymore."

"Sick? How?" Hermione asked gently.

"Cancer..."

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said, touching my hand.

"Yeah, and she died, and my brother and I came over here to live with our dad."

"Didn't you say that you stayed with Malfoy over the summer, though?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did. You know, I really would rather not talk about it right now." I pleaded.

"Alright." Hermione smiled.

"Well Kat, maybe later on this week, before the tryouts you can show me what you got and I don't know, I might have some use for you." Harry offered. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'd love that! Thanks."

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Draco left me alone, for the most part, I was doing well in divination, I hadn't had any painful fits, I was going to assist Harry in picking this year's quittich team, and possibly tryout for being a chaser or something on that upcoming tuesday. Everything was going good, until dinner on Sunday night.

Everything seemed normal that night. We were laughing and talking. I had made friends with a lot of people by then; Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ginny. Ginny was making fun of Ron and everyone was laughing. Ron's ears were turning red. Hermione almost choked she was laughing so hard. Harry was sitting across from me and we both reached for the last peice of bread in the basket between us. Our hands touched in the center and our eyes locked. Neither of us could look away. My head began to throb and I saw his brow furrow and his hand went to his forehead. My hands began to shake and I could feel his hands begin to shake even harder than mine were.We were both trying to pull away from eachother with all our strength. We began to be noticed by our friends around us. I felt his pain and I think he could feel mine. I couldn't blink but things began to flash in front of his eyes. Finally the pain was to much and we wrenched away from each other. He clenched his head and I fell backwards, screaming! The room was silent besides our own shrieks of agony. What I saw scared me, my eyes began to water and I couldn't see Harry anymore. I felt bodies around me, eyes on me, tears streaming down my face. I was still screaming in pain, when I felt my body leaving the ground. I was wailing as I was brought through the Great Hall to a back room.

I stopped screaming abruptly and opened my eyes to be staring at a bright blue pair of wise eyes staring at me. I was breathing normally, sat up, and looked around but when my eyes wandered over to Harry, not far from where I was, I gasped. I put my hand to my chest and covered my eyes, rested my elbows on my thighs.

"Katrina, what did you see?" Dumbledore asked very quietly.

"A...a...circle of masks, and eyes...sharp, violent eyes...they stared right at me...at him...burning him...burning me," I began to cry again, speaking between sobs. "The pain...I..."

"Katrina, who's eyes were they?" He had his hands on my shoulders.

"The Dark Lord's eyes!" I sobbed, barely audible.

"Who were they staring at?" He asked again. This time I rose out of my hands, with glazed over eyes.

"Harry Potter," I whispered. He nodded and turned away from me.

"Minerva, will you please escort Mr. Potter and Miss Parker back up to their dorms please. Everything will be just fine." He touched my shoulder angain. I stood up and looked at Harry. He didn't look at me, just at the ground...thinking.


	6. My Dream

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter.

Please Check out my other stories, _We Live in Grimm _(fairy tale) and a new story called_ At Adira's Hands _(fairy tale)

Please Review. tell me everything you think!!

thanks,  
Truly  
Sue

* * *

When Professor McGonagall left us in the common room and had instructed us to go to bed, Harry confronted me.

"What happened down there?" He stared at me and I sat on the sofa and stared into the fire.

"I don't know, Harry."

"But you really...saw all those things?" he asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded, not looking away from the flames. "And you said...there was pain? You felt that too? Like a burning..."

"Behind the eyes, through the skull, down through the stomach and throughout the chest?" I finished for him. He nodded. "Yeah, I felt it. And it really sucks out all my energy, so I think that I am going to head up to bed, now." I stood and began to walk to the stairs.

"Kat?" I turned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" I asked. He faced the fire again and stared at the flames and nodded. I sat down next to him for a brief moment and took his hand in mine. "I am so sorry." And left for bed.

The next morning I woke up to an empty dorm. For a moment that didn't matter, nothing matter, I was still thinking about last night and what I saw and the pain we shared. But soon enough, reality hit me. I was late. I didn't bother looking at a clock. No, just scrambled around, trying to get dressed. I was speeding down the stairs and half to the portrait hole when I noticed someone else. I stopped where I was and turned to the sofa. Harry was sitting there, almost unmoved from the night before.

"Harry?" I said, but had no response. "Are you alright?" I went around the couch and sat next to him. He was awake, staring at the fire.

"I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry is all." He didn't look at me. Then it occured to me that breakfast had only just started. I relaxed and sank down into the couch.

"Are you thinking about last night?" I asked.

"All kinds of things..." He looked at me as if studying me, taking in what I had done and wondering what I'll do next.

"I think we should both go down have something to eat." I nodded and stood up. "Come on then! Breakfast will be over soon." I held out my hand for him to take but he only sat there and looked at me. "I won't hurt you and I promise not to scream like a manic, ok?" A small smile came upon his lips and he took my hand.

We proceeded out of the potrtrait hole and down the stairs. "So, about last night...does that sort of thing happen very often to you?" he asked.

"You mean do I collapsed, see things, scream my head off and make everyone believe I'm possessed...do I do that often?" I asked myself, hoping to make Harry laugh. He did and I laughed with him. "Well, you know that wasn't the first time," I said regaurding my first night there. "But it also wasn't the second. It's happened maybe twice before I got here."

"And you don't know why?" I shook my head.

We reached the Entrance Hall and I stopped just outside the door.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked once he had seen I had stopped.

"I hate going in there the day after...you know." I just stared at the Hall, feeling the warmth of every single body in there and had no desire to feel the heat of every single eye.

"I know exactly how you feel. But we need to eat," he said taking my hand and trying to pull me along. "And this was your idea remember!" He stopped pulling and stepped in front of me. "Kat, everything will be fine. I can't tell you how many times a year all eyes are on me! No, not very pleasant but we have to act like nothing is wrong. Alright?" I nodded and let him lead me through doors. He let go of my hand and I wanted to stop walking but he turned around and I nodded and followed suit down the aisle to Ron and Hermione.

As I walked I could hear every single hushed voice and every single whisper.

"Oh my god, he is still talking to her!"

"She possesed him too and they still won't throw her out?"

"I thought they both died last night!"

"You know...I really don't think that she is human!"

"There is something very, very wrong with that girl!"

My eyes were beginning to burn and well up. I sat down next to Harry and hear another voice.

"And he is still sitting with her? Does he ever learn?" I tried to shut out all of the voices and concentrated on the empty plate in front of me. I kept hearing my name being called and I covered my ears until my name was shouted and I looked up. It was Hermione this time looking very concerened. Harry's hand was on my back and tears were on my face. Ron looked more confused than ever.

"What?" I said, taking my hands off of my ears.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked with a frightened look on his face.

"I just..." They leaned in to hear my hushed voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was trying to ignore the things they were all saying thats all."

"We didn't hear anything," Ron said. They all looked to me again.

"I could..." Harry rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. Just then, a small boy hurried toward us with a very timid expression.

He went to hand me a note, very careful not to touch me and then gave one to Harry. We both opened them. I was being summond to Professor McGonagall's office and Harry to Dumbledore's. I was worried. I felt that I was in trouble for last night and Harry was going to get part of it. We walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione's and Ron's best wishes. I was breathing heavily and Harry told me many times to calm down, it was probably nothing. Well I have to admit that it was nothing that I had expected.

When I reached Professor McGonnagall's office the lights beneath the door were dim. I knocked lightly and she called for my entrance.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I asked timidly from the doorway.

"Yes, Miss Parker. Have a seat." I took the cold wooden chair in front of her desk. I must have looked frightened for she said, "No need to worry. You're not in trouble." I relaxed slightly. I assumed that she would begin drilling questions about last night. What happened? Was it on purpose? How bad did it hurt you? Tell me what you saw again? How many times have you seen this? But she did no such thing. Instead, she hand peice of parchment. It was a new schedule with an extra course on it. I gave her a quizzical look. She waited for a moment, almost to see if I could figure it out myself. She pursed her lips.

"I have added another course to your schedule. Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts."

"But why, Professor."

"Professor Dumbledore and myself beleive it best," she explained with no further comment. "You may return to your breakfast now." She smiled at me and I rose from the chair and left. I walked along the corridors slowly as I stared at the peice of parchment in my hands. Did they think I was in some sort of danger. What on earth are they doing? Not to mention that DADA is most likely my worst subject ever. Always my lowest grade back at Salem. Luckly I didn't have it until after my free periond which was after lunch. I would get a break before going through that gruling course.

Harry and I arrived at the top of the stairs to the Entrance Hall at the same time. He had the same ponderous look as I did. We stopped in front of each other at the center. He looked up at me and into my eyes.

"Why does he want you to take occlumency?" I asked a little stunned by the subject. He just looked at me with an odd expression. "What?"

"How did you know that Dumbledore asked me to learn occlumency?" he asked. To me, that was the dumbest question in the world.

"What do you mean how? You just said it!" I sarted walking down the stairs. He hurried after me.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" He shook his head and dropped the subject.

"Well, don't tell Hermione and Ron. They'll worry and I don't need them to worry!" I was about to ask again why he needed it, but he beat me to the punch. "What did McGonnagall want?" he asked.

"Oh, she added another couse to my schedule."

"What? Why?" I shrugged. "What do you have to take?"

"Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts! Uhhh. I hate that class!"

"Really? I wonder why you have to take it...Wait. Why do you hate it?"

"Oh, I'm just not the best at it, that's all. It was always my lowest grade. I guess that I couldn't always remember how to fend off this or how to destroy that. To many facts and...I dont know. So, you really like that class then?"

"Yeah. My favorite. But since Snape has been teaching it, it has been sort of a bother. But I want to become an Auror, so I have to take that class." I could see how much he enjoyed it. We entered the Great Hall agian. There was only about 15 minutes left in breakfast. We sat back down in our places. Little had changed except for Ron's plate which he was now refilling.

"So what did they want?" Ron asked through a full mouth.

"Dumbledore was just talking about last night. See if I was ok," Harry lied and began to eat again.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"She gave me another class. Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Hmmm. I wonder why. Do you need it for the profession you want to persue?" she asked, taking a sip of her juice.

"Uhh, well...I don't know..." I bit at my lips.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ron asked. All three of them were staring at me now.

"Well, I didn't really choose a profession to persue."

"Didn't you talk to McGonagall when you got here though? I mean she coulnd't have given you a schedule without knowing what general direction you want to go in," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, she did." I took a bite out of an apple.

"That doesn't make any sense," she said.

"What classes do you have again?" Harry asked, looking up from his plate.

"Umm, Charms, Divination..." Hermione hmph'd at that one. "Potions and Arithmancey. And now Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione tried to think what kind of career that could lead to. Breakfast was over and Hermione and I had Arithmancey. She continued to make a list of the things that I could do after school with my current courses. She came up with very little. I stopped listening after she said that I could become a teacher. Kill Me!

After lunch I had a free period with the boys. They asked if I would like to join them by the lake so that they could walk with me to DADA afterwards; an offer I should have taken. But I said no, I was going to head up to the library to work on a charms paper. What I actually meant was that I was going to go take a small nap in the back corner where it was absolutely quiet! We all went our seperate ways after lunch.

I wandered through the liberary and found an isolated section with two armchairs placed in the center. I pulled a random book from the shelves and took my place in the left of the two chairs. I quickly nodded off to sleep. I had a full hour and a half to rest but I overstayed my welcome.

I was awoken by the Liberian. She was poking my shoulder with her wand and repremanding me about how the liberary was a place for learning not for snoring. I yawned and rolled my eyes and collected my things. I was walking out of the liberary when I looked at my watch. It was fifteen minutes after DADA had started! I let out a small shriek and darted down the hall. I pushed passed many older students and tripped once or twice. I sped around the corner, down the stairs, into the dungeonns, and burst through the door. All heads snapped to the back where I stood, panick-stricken.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I'm Ka..."

"I know who you are!" he spat. This was the same man who caused my collapse the first night. I knew I was going to hate that class! "You are twenty minutes late, Miss Parker! Two Hundered points from Gryffindor!"

"Sir! Please, don't penalize the house for it! It was me! Give me detention, I don't care!"

"Miss Parker, I realize that you are indeed very, very new to the school and our ways. So I am giving you fair warning. This is the way it works! Get used to it!" I just stared at him, mouth agape. I wanted to fight back. "Take your seat Miss Parker!" I looked around the room but there was no seat to be had. Harry and Ron looked at me apologeticly. Ron mouthed 'where were you?' I couldn't answer for Snape was right behind me. I turned around and was forced to look up to glare at him in the eye. "There is now a seat available at the front desk. Mr. Crabbe was kind enough to move." I looked around him and there was Draco, smiling horribly at me.

"Sir, no I couldn't possibly..."

"Miss Parker! You will take that seat immediatly!"

"But Sir..."

"Do you want to make it 250 points?" he threatened.

"No sir." I took my seat reluctantly. I sat down and stared straight ahead, ignoring the ignoramous at my side. But what did he care if I looked at him or not? He slid his hand up my thigh. I slapped it away but he placed it there again.

"Stop it Draco!" I whispered. He didn't listen. So I said it louder. "Stop it!" Snape snapped his attention toward me.

"Is there a problem Parker!?" He spat at me.

"Yes sir. Draco..."

"No sir, there is nothing wrong," Draco said for me. He clenched my knee, and I know that that usually tickles but be he dug his boney little fingers into my felsh. I winced a little.

"No sir, there is nothing wrong." I bit the insides of my lip. It was indeed a gruling lesson. I learned that I had a report due tomorrow on the dangers of animagi. I was given no extra time for the report and was told that I shouldn't expect special treatment. I did not like this man at all, for one thing he liked Draco, and another he seemed to posess a huge prejdice towards anyone that enjoys thinking for themselves.

I went to the liberary again that night with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Hermione had to help all three of finish our reports. I had about two feet done and only had half a foot of parchment left while Harry and Ron were struggling at the first foot. At around 9 o'clock the liberian kicked us out. We continued upstairs, in the common room. I wasn't making much progress. My brian had slowed and I was drooping over my parchment.

"Kat? Kat...KAT!" Hermione yelled at me. I snapped awake and took the proper postition for writting as if I had never stopped. "Come on, you lot need to finish," she said as she stroked her cat. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She disapeared up the staircase, leaving us to toil with the reports on our own.

"I hate Snape!" Ron said.

"I agree! This is evil!" I slammed my head back down on the table.

"He's doing this because we have tryouts tomorrow," Harry suggested.

"Oh my god, that's right!" I had completely forgotten. I only had six inches left so I bolted through it and stood to go get some rest.

"Good night boys. Have a wonderful time finishing these up." Harry stood and gave me a hug. I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you for helping me that morning, and he kissed me back as a 'your welcome' I guess. As I walked by I ruffled Ron's hair.

"Kat! Wait. Do you think I could have a look at your report... you know, to make sure that you hit all the major points?" Ron asked, unsure.

"Yeah, yeah. But if you copy it word for word, Snape will have both our heads!" I smiled as he happily jumped for my parchment.

That night I dreamt of home. _Back in Salem, at our little house with big back porch and tall trees in our backyard. Danny and I were playing quittich around the tops of oaks and maples. Mom was on the porch, sketch book in hand, humming quietly to herself as she took in the world around her. Danny swooped around me, taking the quaffle from my grip. He laughed, and to hear his laugh again...I can't even begin to explain. I chased him through the leaves and branches. So close to the ground we could run our fingers along the grass. I met him in the air face to face and we both stopped, looking at each other, wondering who would make the next move. I gave a false start and he jumped a little. I laughed at him and then threw myself backwards so that the brush of my broom hit the quaffle, knocking it loose. It fell toward the ground and I dove straight down. I could feel Danny on my tail but I caught it before he ever had a chance. I pulled out of the dive, laughing, and swooped over and landed next to my mom on the porch._

_"That wasn't fair!" Danny exclaimed. I waved a hand at him._

_"Don't be a sore loser!" I laughed. "Here, catch!" I jumped up in the air and hit the quaffle with the brush, sending it flying over the trees. Danny raced after it. My mom laughed watching him fly away._

_I looked down to her sketchbook, sitting in her lap. She had drawn Danny and me, flying aroung the trees. "Like it?" she asked quietly. _

_"M'hm. Love it." She took my hand in hers and stroked her thumb along my fingers. She reached inside her sweater pocket and pulled out her wand. She ran it smoothly over the picture, bringing it to life. The miniture versions of Danny and I began to fly around in circles on the page. If you listened very closely you would be able to hear us laughing. Mom smiled down at it. _

_Just then the wind picked up. Mom was unphased, all she said was "Where's your brother?" My head shot to the sky. He hadn't come back yet. Mom was still staring at her picture. The wind grew stronger as I jumped up into the air and flew toward the trees. _

_"DANNY!?" I screamed into the wind. It started to rain. I circled the house and rose up higher. I couldn't see him, or anything for that matter. It started to lightning and the rain pelted down hard on my neck. I looked down. Mom was still sitting in the rain, staring at her picture. I dove down beside her._

_"Ok, Mom. Danny will be fine. We got to get inside!" I shouted over the rain. But she just sat there. "MOM! COME ON! MOM PLEASE!" Even in my sleep I could feel hot tears running down my face. I tried to pull at her shoulder, but she didnt budge. The I noticed something strange about the page in her lap. It was compltely dry and the sky in the picture was growing dark just as ours had. In the center of the page was a big black spot and it seemed to grow bigger and bigger as the rain came down harder and harder._

_"MOM!? I really want to go inside, Mom! Please! Please!" I was begging her. "Can't you hear me? COME ON!" She placed her hand on the black spot and it began to suck her hand in deep into the page. The black spot was now a hole and had grown bigger than the page and it began to suck my mother into it. I tried to comprehend what was going on and shook my head._

_"NO!" I grabbed my mom and was pulling her back. Trying to save her. I pulled at her with all my might, screaming! "NO! Mom! Come on fight it! Don't leave me! Don't go...not again!" But there was nothing I could do. Before I knew it she was gone completely. Sucked into oblivion. Even the hole was gone. It wasn't like I could just go after her. The door had closed on me._

_I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I picked up her sketch book and just cried over it. I sat down on the porch, alone, in the rain. Danny was gone, and I knew that he wasn't coming back. Now the sketch book was wet, but not from the rain, from salty tears. _

_The rain slowly started to let up but the sky was still dark.I was still alone. I was still crying. I heard my name called and my eyes shot open. A hand was placed on my shoulder. It was a rough, scabby hand, with long ragged nails. It smelt of blood. My name was called again. I turned around and I saw the same eyes and the burned me the same way. This time when I tried to scream,_ I woke up.

I was still in my dorm, my roomates were still sleeping, it was still dark outside, it wasn't raining and there wasn't anything trying to suck me into a big black hole. I licked my lips because the cold night air had dried them out. They were salty, like sweat, I was sweating. My head hit the pillow once again, but my eyes didn't heavily sink shut. My pajamas stuck to my body and I could feel my hands swelling; my hands swell when I sweat like that. I wiggled my toes, as if that would relax me. Shaking my hands out, bringing the swelling down, I tore off the thick blankets and tip-toed to the bathroom.

I peeled every article off of my body, feeling the skin of my feet stick to the floor. I turned on the shower as slow as possible, like the slower I turned it on the less noise it would make. The water streamed out, clouds of steam rose, and from the shower-head came a horrible screeching sound that could battle nails on a chalkboard. My hand still on the facuet handle, I squinched my eyes closed and bit at my lips, endureing the horrific strain on my ears.

Hot water felt good, replacing the cold, sticky sweat. I put my fingers to my ears to listen to the sound of the water resounding in my skull. Dirt rushed from my palms, wiping me clean. As i stood there i could feel my head drooping, feeling the pelting water on my neck. I couldn't keep my eyes from shutting, i could barely move my fingers. WIth any strength i had left, i sat myself down in the shower, letting the steam over power me. No matter how long i sat there, or how heavy my head was, i couldn't fall asleep, drift off, pass out, or even faint due to lack of air in the steamy bathroom.

"Get me out of here..." I whispered into the fog. "I don't like it here, I need you to come back and fix it, make everything better!" I closed my eyes tight and frozen tears rolled from beneath my lids. "Please!"

"Kat!?" There was a knocking at the door. "kat are you in there?"

"No!" I replied. "No ones in here!"

"Kat!? Its me! Come on, are you ok?" Hermione pleaded through the wooden door. "I'm opening the door!"

"No," i said quietly.

"Why not? There is steam creeping out! I'm openning the door! Alohamora!" I saw a flash radiate and reced through the creases of the door. She was in. "Kat!"

"I'm over here!" I stuck my hand just outside the curtain.

"Come on! We need to go!"

"Why? where are we going?" I stuck my head out, my eyes barely visible.

"Tryouts! Ring any bells? You are supposed to help Harry!" She pointed out.

"I don't want to..." I trailed off. Much to my own surprise she wasn't surprised. She kneeled down beside me.

"What's wrong?"

"Bad dream...that's all." I nodded.

"For some reason I don't believe you. Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded again. "Well are you at least coming to the tryouts or are you going to sit in the bath all day?" She gave me an expectant look. Frankly, she looked like my mother.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, of course. I'm trying out." I shut off the water and pulled my towel from the hook on the wall beside the shower. I stepped out, Hermione holding my hand, to make I didn't lose my footing. I put on soccer shorts and a tank top. Hermione was in her full robes with gloves and scarf to match. She looked at me, wide-eyed.

"I'm from Boston!" I laughed. I stalled by the window as she went to the door. I gazed at the students lingering below.

"Kat, come on!"

"I'll meet you down there, I just have to wake up first," I said, smiling meekly. Understandably, she left me to my silence. Hearing the door softly click shut, I climbed up onto the widow sil, broom in hand and took a deep breath.


	7. PowerRidden

**A/N:** I do not own Harry Potter. DUH!

Thank so much for reading. But let me warn you. This is the last chapter I had saved up, so now I have to write more. If you have IDEAS!!! please inform me. I am always open to help. That, I feel, is how some of the best ideas rise.

Truly  
Sue

* * *

Quittich was exactly what I needed. I could feel my body repairing itself the second I jumped out that window. I soared over those mean girls from the train and Pansy sitting on a rock stroking her hair. I dove down at her and smacked her. I heard her tiny voice scream and i just laughed. Gliding over the lake, runnin gmy fingertips in the water.

Once I reached the quittich pitch, I just hovered above them all. I could see many bodies line up below and Harry's voice bellowing at them. There were the stringy weak bodies of first years, the thick, burley bodies of the older, dumber boys.

"I want all of you to divide up into sections: Beaters over here; Keepers over here; Chasers over..." I heard him say chasers and I nose dived down right in front of him. Many boys behind me fell as I landed. I suppose there were one or two girls in the group too because I distinctivley heard screams of fright. "Nice of you to join us Kat! Everyone, Kat here will be assis..."

"No..." I interupted him.

"No...what?" He asked confused.

"I won't be assissting you...I just want to tryout for you. I want everything to be fair." I said this in hushed tones so no one could hear me. He nodded.

"Never mind that. I need...you...you...you...Ron, you...Seamus...Dean...and...Kat you play seeker so I can watch!" Harry turned from the goup without even glancing at me. I nodded and Ron smiled at me. I mounted my broom but Harry called me back down. "The only way this would be fair at all," he said. "Would be if you weren't playing!" He smiled and thudded my shoulder to tell me to take my place.

That day was the easiest day of my life. I didn't do anything but play quittich, and when _I_ play quittich i don't think about anything. At the end of the day, Harry lined us up on the field and read out the new positions. I was a new chaser! But not everyone shared my joy. One boy I had never met before stepped forward. He had tried out for a chaser too, but from my observations he could do nicely with a lot of practice.

"Hey, HEY! You're going to put HER on your team? She bloddy possessed you, mate, and you are STILL talking to her? For all you know she is going to kill off the entire team! What the--" Harry cut the boy off.

"Mate, I apologize but the lady proved herself quite nicely!" He said this calmly. "You could take a lesson or two from her! She was in fact the captian of a champion team back in america. I know she could beat your bloody ass anytime of day. Now you can either accept your second string position or leave my feild! Thank you!" I tried very hard not to smile. I started to blush when I felt the heat of eyes on me and the buzz of voices in my ears.

"Captain? WOW!"

"Bullshit! No way!"

"She still a bloody freak!"

"Damn she's hott!" That one really made me red.

Harry, Ron and I walked back up to the common room together after tryouts. I was sweaty and nasty...it was great! I hadn't felt like that since I was back at Salem. I felt refreshed and incredably tired.

"You know what, that kid down there had a point, Kat! What if you are here to kill us all off?" Ron said. Harry laughed and I smacked him.

"Oh, shove it! I won't kill you! I swear!"

"Well, you know...this whole fit thing of yours does kinda concern me though, Kat." Harry said. I stopped walking as they continued.

"What do you mean, concerns you?" They turned around.

"Well, I don't know. I just don't want you to get hurt or anything. Do you think that one could occur during a game or a practice? I mean, you could really get hurt if you fall off your broom or something." I walked up with them again and started to think about it.

"I don't think that it could...Well, it's not exactly like I can tell when it's gonna happen or anything. It just sorta does."

"I know that. But I mean, has it ever happened while you were flying before?" Harry asked.

"No," I quickly lied. He nodded. "Alright, but if you ever feel, you know, I'm going to have a second string chaser there to fill in! So, ya..."

"Okay. But I really don't think it will happen again." Harry and Ron stopped. I let it slip. "I mean , like at all..." I lied. "I have been feeling a lot better lately!"

_Okay, so I lied. Big deal! I mean they don't need to know EVERYTHING! But they probably should know that, right? I know, I know. But...I don't want them worrying about me!_ I thought out loud in my empty dorm.

_That's Danny's job. Danny can worry._ And I remembered Danny. How could I have forgotten about him? Goddamn it! I sat down at my desk immediatley with a piece of parchment and a quill, and I wrote to my dad.

Dear Dad,

I am writing to see if you have found Danny yet? If you have you really should have sent me an owl! He's just fine, right? I bet he's reading this over your shoulder right now!

HEY DANNY! I miss you so much! You better get your as$ over here and join me in this hell hole!

Alright so it isn't a hell hole. I actually have made friends and I am now a chaser for Griffyndor!

I was writing this letter to Danny, and I knew I was. It was to Danny at Dad's house! I knew he had to be there! No matter how incompetant or horrible my father may be, he couldn't just sit at home and wait for his son to return! He had to be at home...right?

I love you Danny!...I love you Dad!

Kat

After I sent out the owl it was dinner and I ran to the Great Hall to stuff my exhausted face!

"Hey, a little late aren't we?" Hermione said as I took a seat beside her.

"I was writing a letter to my brother!

"Oh, that's nice...You have a brother?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure I've mentioned him before..."

"Maybe, but I certainly don't remember!" she said, very matter-o-factly. "Do you remember a brother?"

"Nahh," said Ron.

"See..." Started Hermione.

"He was like a head boy or something right?" said Harry. I have to admit that this surprised me a little.

"Yea," I nodded. "he was great! My best friend! He looked after me when Mom died and he was just...great. But it really sucks being here without him! I'm sure he would love it here. I mean I don't think that anyone could give Snape shit like he could! But I haven't seen him since--" I caught myself.

"Since when?" Harry coaxed. I felt eyes on the back of my neck. I could feel my breathing getting heavier. _Its not going to happen again is it?_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all staring at me now, waiting for my to finish. My neck was burning. I turned around just as...

"WELL ARE YOU GONNA TELL THEM KITTY KAT?" There was Draco glaring at me from across the Slytherin table. "Are you going to tell them what happened to your slimey brother?" He stood up.

"You didn't know my brother, Draco!" I turned back to face Harry.

"Didn't I? Wasn't he the one that got you stranded in the middle of the forest and left you to die!?" What was he talking about? How would he even begin to know what happened?

"That's not what happened Malfoy!" I stood now and faced him.

"That night when he left you and your father. The night he jumped out the window to be with his new found 'friends'. You followed him. You followed your brother to the middle of nowhere, where screamed at you. Yelled at you. Ordered you, even struck you! Telling you to go home. And you collapsed, like the weak little witch you are, in the middle of the woods. And your big brother...your Great Wonderful Hero...didn't care. He left you lying there, on the forest floor, writhing in pain...all alone!"

"You better just shut your mouth right now before I--"

"Before you what? Your Danny was no good at protecting himself. Why would you be any better?"

"What did you say?"

"Your brother wasn't a fighter. He was a follower! A lowly, sickly follower. Just like you, following Potter around like some love sick puppy!" He touched my face. I slapped his hand away and screamed..

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I am _talking _about what a filthy coward your brother was!" He sneered in my face and I could taste his foul breath. He smiled at the disappearance of my brother, accused him of leaving me, spoke of him as if he were dead, and then...he laughed. He chuckled and sniggered and hooted with his neanderthal minions. I was fuming and i nearly broke the tip of my wand as I tore it from my robes and sliced it acrossed his face. I left a huge gash along his check. But that was not enough! No, not nearly. I stuck my wand to his gullet so he could barely swallow without my mercy.  
"Say it again and see what happens!" He opened his mouth but I didn't wait. I pulled my tip away from him and sent him flying in the air. I could hear footsteps rushing towards me. That's when I dropped him at left him to the kindness of the cold stone floor. I walked away and heard him land with nothing but cries of pain.

Marching towards the door, I could hear my name being called. Dumbledore was screaming after me. I didn't care. I opened both doors with the wave of my wand and turned around a final time. There was Dumbledore, tall and stark, staring at me. I stared right back at him.

"Oh, Albus. Don't act as if you feel sorry for him. I know what a little rat you think he is." I left, leaving the whole hall silent.

I strutted out of the Entrance Hall and let my feet take me where the will. My mind was racing. Who the hell did that little piece of shit think he was? I could have done a whole lot more damage to that little fucker! I should have...  
I was out on the egde of the forest. I stopped for a moment and i realized I was breathing heavily. I pounded my fist into a tree and felt something in my stomach. A hot sensation of rage and fury. I had never felt like this before...it felt good. I could stand up straight and I felt liberated! I felt Free! And Beautiful! I felt powerful. That is something that I havent felt for a very long time. I torn my hair tie out of my hair and let it fall over my face. I could see perfectly. My vision was sharp and perfect, and I could see anything and everything in the pitch dark I was surrounded by.

I looked back toward the castle, and there was Harry, bouncing down the hill after me. He was calling my name. "Kat! Kat! where are you? Are you okay?" He sounded frantic.  
"I'm...I'm over here!" I called back. My voice felt strong and clear and I could feel every muscle in my body pushing it out of me. He made it over to me, out of breath.  
"Oh, bloody hell! Are you alright Kat. Wow! I just...you just...that was quite the show." I just looked at him with a very slight smile on my lips. He looked my over to see if I wasn't bleeding or sparking. He had his hands on my shoulders. "So, you're...alright?" I arched a brow and nodded. "Alright. Just to let you know, I am totally all for kicking Malfoy's ass, but was it completely nessecary to talk to Dumbledore like that? I mean he's not hap..." I lunged forward and pressed my body into his. My lips landing squarely on his and kissed him...hard. And it felt good. He tried to pull away for a moment but I held him tight, and soon his hands ran up and down my back and into my hair. I let go for a second and he looked into my new, sharper eyes with astonishment. "Um...I...What are we do.."  
"Oh shut up!" I pulled his head back in and bit at his lip and he fell forward and I was pushed into the trunk of the tree behind me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grabbed at my thigh under my skirt. He stroked my bare skin. He pressed in harder, holding me up against the tree, against him. He was breathing hard, harder than when he first ran after me. I parted from his lips and kissed the sides of his mouth. i bit at his ear and I felt his body tremble. I kissed and sucked at his neck. "Where is this...coming...from?" he panted out. I pulled my body away from his and lowerd my legs.  
"I don't know," my hands on his chest. "But I like it...It feels," biting his lip. "good." I pushed him to the ground. I straddled him, sitting straight. I took his hands and slid them up my shirt. I got them to my bra. I laid myself on top of him. "Take it off," I whispered.  
"What?!" he sat up and opened his eyes. "Kat! What is going on? Why are you doing this?" I was still on top of him.  
"What do you mean, 'why'? You don't want me?" I laughed and kissed his neck and slid my hands up his shirt.  
"No! I mean...well, you just don't...I...I."  
"Oh stop your blubbering. Just kiss me!" I pulled him into me again but he pulled away. "What is your problem!?" I screamed.  
"My problem?? You are the one throwing yourself on top of me like...like..."  
"Like you didn't want me to! I know what you want! I see what you want. I see it in your eyes," I crawled off of him and knelt behind him and ran my nails along his neck. I lowered my mouth next to his ear and whispered, "I know what you want." I bit his ear. He ripped away from me!  
"No, Kat! What is going on with you? Why are you doing this!? What is wrong with you?" He stood up. I rolled my eyes.  
"Nothing is wrong with me! I'm fine! No, better than fine! I am just FUCKING FANTASTIC! I feel different. Sexy, powerful. And if you don't want a part of that...FINE!" I stormed away.


End file.
